


Under The Electric Sky

by GhostPatches



Series: Orbit Verse [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Nostalgia, Transcendental Orbit Companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPatches/pseuds/GhostPatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Transcendental Orbit AU: A New Year's Eve spent quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Electric Sky

Adam has since given in to bicycles. 

Lucas had been gentle in his persistence that he’d grow accustom and probably end up enjoying a bicycle, especially if he wanted to avoid the bus periodically. 

He is currently the reluctant owner of a light blue cruiser that is capable of carrying his books, research, and a small trip of groceries. Though to Adam’s dismay, he can’t put Fanny on the bike with him. The hassle of trying to hold her leash while bicycling has quickly become a banned activity. 

As Adam waits at one of the small intersections, the storage basket behind his seat full of groceries, his hands resting lightly on the handle bars. He does like to use his bicycle. 

The snow isn’t as heavy today and currently the air is clear. He isn’t particularly fond of biking while it snows. His breath is clear as he exhales, watching as it dissolve into the winter air. It will only get colder from here on out, and Adam can’t quite say he’s looking forward to piles of snow. Occasionally, he does miss New York, but it never lasts. 

The light turns green and Adam pushes his bike forward, getting enough momentum to pull his feet off the ground. He glances to each side, making sure he isn’t going to bump into anyone else. He doesn’t like riding with groups of other people, but because Lucas lives away from the main area of the town, he doesn’t have to deal with it for the entire ride. 

The quietness away from the town center is welcoming and it makes Adam think of all the nights he’s spent alone in the field during research at the institute. The silence used to cause his skin to crawl and his innards to twist, pushing his breathing into something short and desperate. It was, or even still is, so very different from New York. 

But he’s grown accustomed to it.

Even enjoys it.

It soothes the frazzled edges of his mind, when he can’t get sounds to stop feeling as if needles are slowly sinking into his skin. There’s a clarity that comes with only being able to hear his own inhales and exhales. 

He slows down as he approaches the walk way to Lucas’s front door. He hops off the bike, hearing Fanny barking at the door. She’s learned the sound of Adam’s bicycle and what it means, which Adam is continuously delighted by. No matter how long he’s gone, she greets him with the same enthusiasm each time. 

Adam secures the bike on the porch for now and unlocks the door before picking up the bags of groceries he bought. Fanny is attempting to weave through his legs and Adam pauses, waiting until she finally sits down in front of him. 

“I can pet you when I put these down,” he tells her. 

Her tail wags in response. 

He carries the two bags to the kitchen, followed by the sound of nails clicking against a wooden floor. Once the bags are settled on the counter, he turns and bends to pet Fanny, making sure it’s his usual even ten pets. 

The licking really isn’t something he likes, but he can wash his hands and arms at least. He tries not to get his face too close to her when she’s excited. Though, he doesn’t react with severe annoyance anymore. He feels that’s a good accomplishment. 

Lucas isn’t home. He said he probably wouldn’t be in the note Adam found earlier, along with the grocery list he promised to leave for him. 

Adam likes his home. He likes how it’s laid out, how everything feels familiar, the way the shadows fall inside. He’s spent enough nights in Lucas’s bed to know the color of the sheets by the fabric and what time it is by how moonlight filters in, when visible. 

He knows the exact rhythm of Lucas’s snoring. 

With the groceries put away, Adam wanders into the living room and settles on the couch. Fanny hops up beside him and lays her head next to his leg. He brushes his fingertips over her coat. 

Being in the house alone isn’t weird now, not like how it was. But even if he can sit on the couch and not feel as if he’s out of place, existing in a space that isn’t his, he’s aware this space is meant to be shared. It’s not big, but he can feel the places where more than one should be. 

His fingers keep stroking over the dog’s coat. He has research he can work on but he doesn’t want to pull it all out only to have to put it back again. It feels like a waste, like taking out the trash when it’s only half-full. 

Eli has already called him from Sweden. There was a party, and Eli didn’t want to be too drunk later to not call. Very mature, Carol had said, when Adam had told her. Lucas said he could invite Carol for New Year’s Eve if he felt like it, but Carol had turned the invitation down, promising lunch on New Year’s instead. 

The absence of prolonged conversation with his friends, and not hearing their voices for an extended time together, creates something hollow and empty inside of Adam. But knowing that Lucas will return and that for the night it will just be them and no books, no work, no research, no obligations, eases the brittle feeling. 

He pets Fanny four times and gets up. 

Adam makes sure his coat is hung up and changes into something warm and casual for the rest of the night. He sets out all the items he remembers Lucas mentioning that he’d need for cooking. The lock in the front door is turning. 

The excited clicking of Fanny’s nails against the floor drifts into the kitchen along with low, even tones of an affectionate greeting. Adam imagines himself walking to the front door and saying hello, maybe even kissing Lucas hello, but instead he stays rooted in the kitchen.

Footsteps move from the front door to the living room. They pause there before moving down the hall to the bedroom. It’s quiet for another few seconds before the footsteps leave the bedroom and they grow louder until Lucas is standing in the kitchen doorway.

He flashes a toothed grin.

“There you are,” he says.

Adam can’t find the letters to form a word of greeting and instead flashes a smile tinged with nervousness. 

“Were you able to get the groceries?” Lucas asks, moving to remove the jacket he hasn’t taken off yet.

“Yes,” Adam says, and he feels a flush on his skin, something steeped in embarrassment. He has once again failed the normal process of things and he cannot seem figure out how to perform step A to step C. With harsh, strict movements, he goes to Lucas, who begins to tilt his head in interest, and Adam shoves himself up, pressing a hard, frustrated kiss against his lips.

He leans back, gaze searching Lucas’s face for success or failure. The familiar thrumming in his skin is back and he wants to retreat. But he holds his ground.  
Lucas is watching him and his lips quirk up. 

“Hello,” he repeats, then leans down to press a kiss against the corner of Adam’s mouth. 

The thrumming settles a bit, and Adam feels as if everything is suddenly too much. The clothes are heavy on his body and he can feel how close he and Lucas are standing. He steps back far enough to put some space between them.

“Hello,” he repeats. “I did get the groceries.”

“I’ll start cooking then,” Lucas says and moves passed him to the sink. 

Adam glances at the coat hanging over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. “Can I hang your coat up?”

Lucas looks at him as he washes his hands. “If you’d like.”

He takes the coat and hangs it next to his own in the coat closet, taking a moment to gaze at them as they hang silent side by side. He shuts the closet door.  
Lucas has already started prepping all the ingredients. Dinner will consists of the traditional cod, kale, and saddled pork. There’s also a small helping of spinach for Adam. The kale isn’t something he can put on his likes list. He isn’t too crazy about the cod either, but he does like the pork. Lucas doesn’t seem bothered by it. 

Watching the process of Lucas cook entertains Adam. He takes his usual seat at the table and silently observes. He’s expanded his palette slowly, with some definite addition to the ‘never again’ list. Fanny sits a few feet from Lucas, face hopeful. She rarely gets treats of human food, but that hasn’t dampened her hope and Adam finds it admirable. 

“How was Eli?” Lucas asks.

“He’s okay,” Adam says. “There’s a party.”

“Parties are quite common for New Year’s,” Lucas says, washing the kale. “Is Carol attending one?”

“No. She said she was tired and she wanted to call someone then sleep,” he says. 

Adam thinks about her tired smiles, the occasions when she falls asleep while studying in the library. But she isn’t so pale anymore and he feels like he’s looking at Carol once more. 

“Should we be going to a party?” he says. 

Lucas pauses and looks over his shoulder. “Do you want to?”

“You said parties are common.” Adam thinks about traditions, Lucas explaining why people find them important. “Is that what we’re supposed to do?”

The line of Lucas’s shoulders relax. “Only if we want.” He watches Adam. “Do you want to?”

Adam thinks of a room of people, louds conversations all being had at once. He shakes his head, “No, I’d rather be here.”

A softness appears on Lucas’s face and he continues to wash the kale. 

Dinner is good and Adam finds he likes when spinach is cooked with garlic. He still hasn’t grown fond of beer so the beer is left to Lucas to drink and he accepts a glass of milk instead. There will be fireworks later. They’re noisy, and Fanny doesn’t like the really loud ones, but Adam still likes to see the colors and patterns. 

The plan is to watch a movie or two before midnight when the main set of fireworks is lit. But half-way through the first movie Adam falls asleep. He wakes for a moment when Lucas shifts, and moves to sit up, only to be stopped by a firm hand and Lucas telling him it’s okay.

He wants to ask what’s okay but most of his brain is still entrenched in sleep and he slips back in unconsciousness. 

The next time he breaks the surface of sleep, it’s to his name.

He blinks and peers up to find Lucas looking down at him. 

“It’s almost time for the fireworks,” Lucas says. “Do you want to sleep instead?”

“Of course I don’t,” Adam slurs, pushing himself up and away from Lucas’s lap. He rubs a hand over his eyes, struggling to get his brain to catch up.

“It’s cold outside,” Lucas says as he gets up off the couch.

“I know,” Adam says. Everything inside of him feels prickly and he doesn’t want to move for a moment. The tv is off now and Fanny has left the couch along with Lucas, so he gets up too. He finds warm clothing and layers in the bedroom, and he begins dressing, fingers fumbling with buttons on his shirt. 

“Are we going to be late?” Adam asks. 

“No, we’ll be on time,” Lucas tells him. 

They retrieve their coats from the coat closet and bid Fanny farewell. Adam almost feels bad as they lock the door, but she’ll be happier at home. 

Even with all his layers, he can feel a hint of the cold outside. His breathe heavily fogs the air and so does Lucas’s. As they walk down the side walk, Lucas reaches out and takes his gloved hand and Adams moves closer, the frayed feeling almost completely gone. 

There’s people already gathered close to the neighborhood line. He recognizes a few of the neighbors. They should be able to see the fireworks from here, and Adam is already thinking about being home and under the covers of the bed. 

They hang back from the group and Adam rests his forehead against Lucas’s shoulder. There’s a brushing motioning against his hair but he doesn’t raise his head. 

He does raise his head as the people around him begin to count down in Danish. Adam scours the night sky as soon as they reach one and a cheer goes up, as does the first fireworks. The night sky is bright with electric colors and sharp patterns that fade into the darkness. 

He flinches as it grows louder and louder, but he doesn’t want to go back inside. Instead, he covers his ears. He wants to be here, he wants to see this, he wants to remember it with Lucas. There’s a solid presence at his back and gloved hands cover his own, helping to gently hold his hands against his ears. 

Lucas had suggested ear plugs, but Adam had refused. He doesn’t like how they feel in his ears. 

The fireworks remind Adam of the semi-frequent shooting stars he sees out in the field. How they appear with sudden presence only to disappear forever. A presence that’s easy to miss if you aren’t watching. He thinks of the first time they went star gazing, when his confidence between them had been shaky. He leans back against Lucas. 

The year being left behind is a year of pain, determination, and decision. He feels a sense of accomplishment but he is glad to leave it behind. This year will be a year of following his decisions and Carol says that who knows what it will bring, but Adam thinks it will bring what it can and he will not be afraid of it. 

New York sits far across the ocean, a place full of boxed memories and things left behind. 

That is not him anymore. 

Adam considers New Year’s. He considers the dinner, the attempted movie, and the fireworks. Tradition. He turns in Lucas’s hold, hands still clamped over his ears. Lucas looks curious and Adam leans up, pressing a warm kiss against his lips.

He pulls back, and says a bit loudly, “Godt nytår.” He eases his hands off his ears just enough to hear the man in front of him. 

A smile stretches across Lucas’s face and in his rough, familiar voice replies, “Happy New year.”

They will return home after this. 

They will share a bed tonight as they always do.

And they will share more kisses than this throughout the year.


End file.
